


Marks don't lie

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Kevin is set against the idea of having a soulmate. He just wants nothing to do with them.Stoffel really wants to find his soulmate. And it seems as if he was lucky ... or is he?





	Marks don't lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Once I begin to write stories for you they all become longer and longer :D  
> I hope you'll like!  
> Merry Christmas, sweetie <3

Kevin felt the tingle on his left arm on the day he turned 18. Sneering in disgust he covered the spot where his soulmark was supposed to sit and dashed for his room. He had bought a cuff a few months ago, knowing that when he turned 18 he would get a soulmark. And he didn’t want one. He did not want some spiritual force tell him who was best for him. It didn’t work out for his parents and it wouldn’t work out for him that he was sure of.   
So, Kevin never took a look on his soulmark. He didn’t see the intricate lines forming a proudly outstanding letter. He didn’t feel the comfort that brushing your fingers over your mark brought. He denied himself every thought of becoming happy with his soulmate.  
He knew it just wasn’t for him.

***

Absentmindedly Stoffel trailed his fingers over his soulmark. He always did it when he was nervous or when he was deep in thought like he was now. Like everyone he had gotten his mark the day he had turned 18. Intrigued he had watched the black lines forming into a letter. Now a big K adorned his wrist. The letter was a slightly dark red colour while the part where the lines met each other there was a patch of white. Stoffel loved his mark but he wasn’t sure if he would ever meet his soulmate. The meaning of the colours was clear: His soulmate was from Denmark and his first name started with a K. But while the distance alone wasn’t the problem – after all Belgium wasn’t _that_ far from Denmark – it would be hard to find one guy whose name started with a K. Stoffel sighed and stroked his soulmark. It tingled a bit and Stoffel smiled. Perhaps his soulmate had brushed his fingers over his mark right this moment, too.

*** 

Kevin cursed when someone knocked him over. The stranger apologized but he was clearly in a rush so Kevin waved him off and gathered himself up. He let out a curse once more when he found his cuff had fallen off by the impact. Hastily Kevin’s eyes scanned the ground and he sighed in relief when he found his cuff lying innocently on the ground not far from him. Quickly Kevin grabbed the leather and put it on his wrist again. While doing so his fingers accidentally brushed over his soulmark. Kevin cringed when he felt a tingling sensation and made sure the cuff was tightly closed around his wrist again. He didn’t know what the tingling meant but for sure it wasn’t something good. Kevin brushed himself off and continued his way through the streets of Copenhagen. He had things to do and he didn’t have time to think about his soulmark.

*** 

In the summer holidays when all exams at university were over Stoffel decided to make a move. He didn’t know if he would be successful but he was willing to try. So he bought a plane ticket to Copenhagen and entered the machine with a determined mind and a hopeful heart. He was willing to look for his soulmate and he hoped that by some miracle fate would be kind and let him meet them.

On the whole flight he was nervous and as soon as he stepped outside the nervousness just increased. The Belgian looked around as if his soulmate would come rushing over and greet him right here and now. Stoffel shook his head and chided himself. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. A little bit angry about himself he went to collect his suitcase before he took a taxi that brought him to the hotel he was staying in.   
The hotel room was small but nice. A single bed was standing in the corner in the other corner a small desk was placed next to the large window. The bathroom had white tiles and was brightly lit. Stoffel nodded approvingly. It would definitely do for two weeks.

When Stoffel had unpacked he decided to take a stroll through the city. It was warm and sunny outside and he wanted to explore. It was the first time he visited Denmark and he was eager to see all the places he had found on photos on the internet for real now. So he grabbed his wallet, phone and key card and stepped out of the hotel into the beautiful streets of Copenhagen.  
Glancing around he scanned his surroundings before he decided to go to the nearest tourist information office to get himself a map of the city. Sure, he had his phone with him but he always had liked it better to search a map for information. And also there were always tips to what would be some spots you’d like to see. Humming under his breath Stoffel looked around for a sign that showed him the way to the nearest information office and soon enough he found it. He went down the street looking left and right to admire the buildings lining the street. He had not been here for a long time but he already loved the city. Stoffel grinned. Even if he didn’t find his soulmate in those two weeks he still would have seen an amazing city.

*** 

Kevin pulled a face when he looked at his watch realizing it was already 3 o’clock in the afternoon. Muttering some curses he sped up a little bit. He had promised his mum to visit her this afternoon and he was already late. It was the fault of this damn washing machine. He had been doing the laundry when suddenly water had spilled out of the machine. Kevin immediately had switched off the machine but it had been already too late. There had been a puddle of water on the floor which had had to be cleaned before he could have gone. He didn’t want to have mould in his flat. No, thank you. Kevin shuddered and continued his way to the train station. It wasn’t a long trip from Copenhagen to Roskilde, the place he grew up and his mother still lived. But it would be another 30 minutes for sure. Kevin sped up a little more than he already had and rounded a corner. Too bad that he didn’t slow down while doing so. With an “Umph!” Kevin collided with another person who staggered a little bit but stayed on their feet. Kevin was not so lucky. He ended up on the floor wincing when he hit the floor with his bum.   
“I’m so sorry.” The stranger said and held out a hand for Kevin. “I should have looked where I was going.” Kevin shook his head.  
“No, it’s not your fault. I was already late so I was running and not paying attention. My bad.” The stranger smiled.  
“Well, I guess we could say that we were both at fault. What do you say to coffee as an apology?” Kevin looked at the stranger regretful.  
“I would love to but I promised my mum to visit her, so… But if you’d like to we can meet up tomorrow.” The stranger beamed.   
“I would really like that.” He answered. “My name is Stoffel by the way.”  
“Kevin.” The Dane said and stretched out his hand. If he would have paid attention he would have seen the hopeful gleam in Stoffel’s eyes but since he was already looking on his watch again he missed it completely.  
“We could meet up here, tomorrow at two o’clock? That okay for you?” Stoffel nodded and stretched out his hand.  
“I’m looking forward to.” He said. Kevin shook the offered hand and then rushed to get the train.  
He didn’t see Stoffel looking after him deep in thought. And he certainly didn’t care about his soulmark being al tingly. 

*** 

The next day Stoffel was standing in front of the mirror trying to make his hair look nicely. His soulmark had tingled all day yesterday from the moment he had bumped into the handsome guy named Kevin. And now he was desperately trying to make a good impression. After all Kevin could be his soulmate! Stoffel frowned lightly. Could it be that fate was so kind to him to present his soulmate on a silver platter? Or was it just some cruel joke to let him think he had found his destined one only to be disappointed when he discovered it wasn’t his mate? The Belgian sighed and gave up. His hair didn’t want to be nice today so he saved himself the hassle. A quick glance at the clock also told Stoffel that he had to be going if he didn’t want to be late.  
Despite trying not to be he was excited as well as nervous when he went down the same streets as yesterday to meet Kevin the handsome Dane. Stoffel’s heart started to beat faster when he neared the corner he had bumped into Kevin and he smiled when he saw the Dane already waiting. Kevin looked up when he heard Stoffel’s footsteps coming nearer and he shot Stoffel a smile, too.  
“Hey, Stoffel!” He said and patted Stoffel on the back. “It’s nice to see you again. Where do you want to go for a coffee?” Stoffel who was a bit distracted by his soulmark starting to tingle once again stuttered a bit when he finally answered.  
“Err … well, I don’t know. It’s only my second day in Copenhagen, so…” Kevin smiled even brighter when Stoffel trailed off.  
“Well, then I can show you the best café in Copenhagen. Come on, follow me!” With that the Dane turned around and went down the streets. After a few minutes he stopped in front of a small café.  
“Tadaa!” He said. “It may not have a grand look but they make the best coffee and chocolate cake in there. Interested?” Stoffel only could nod before Kevin already dragged him inside. When they entered the café Stoffel looked around in awe. There was no single piece of furniture that seemed to match the other but it was beautiful. Only a few other guests were here and the old lady behind the counter greeted them warmly before she asked them about their wishes. Kevin ordered for both of them and then they were sitting down on two comfortable chairs in a corner of the café. The lady brought them their order and smiled at them before she retreated again. Kevin turned to Stoffel.  
“So, where do you come from?” He asked. “I’m sorry, yesterday I only got your name, so…” Kevin sheepishly scratched his neck and smiled angelically. Stoffel chuckled.  
“I’m from Belgium.” He said and waited for a sign of recognition on Kevin’s face. After all if Kevin was Stoffel’s soulmate he would have an S in the colours black, yellow and red on his hand. But Kevin appeared the same as before and Stoffel – though a bit disappointed – told him about his life in Belgium. Kevin also told him bits and pieces about his life and Stoffel really felt comfortable in the younger man’s presence. But after a while he couldn’t hold back.  
“Err … Kevin may I ask you a question?” He asked a bit nervous. Kevin looked at Stoffel in confusion.  
“Of course you can.” He then said. “Ask away!” Stoffel squirmed in his seat.  
“It’s a bit personal.” He admitted. Kevin cocked an eyebrow.  
“I’m listening.” He teased. Stoffel took a deep breath.  
“Have you found your soulmate yet?” immediately Kevin’s face hardened.  
“No, and I’m not looking for them!” He spat. Stoffel flinched.  
“But…” He tried to say something but Kevin was already getting up.  
“No! I don’t want anything to do with all this soulmate crap. It didn’t work out for my parents and it certainly won’t work out for me. I’m sorry but I have to go!” With that Kevin left a bewildered and somewhat heartbroken Stoffel back and fled the café.

*** 

It was two days later and Kevin felt miserable. He almost felt like he was being sick and his skin was itching especially under his cuff where his soulmark was sat. Kevin cursed and scratched his wrist trying to fit a finger under the cuff so that he could try and get rid of the itch. But of course his attempts were futile. The Dane sighed and glanced outside the window. The weather seemed to match his mood: It was cloudy and rainy and occasionally a gust of wind would rush through the streets of Copenhagen. Kevin sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He really had liked Stoffel when they had met. The young man from Belgium had intrigued him and he really had felt a connection between them. That was until Stoffel had asked about soulmates. Kevin groaned and buried his head in his hands. He shouldn’t have reacted like he had done. But in that moment he had been so disappointed. Because he had secretly hoped that Stoffel wouldn’t care about soulmates. But obviously he had been wrong. Absentmindedly Kevin scratched his wrist again until a sharp pain pulled him out of his thoughts. When he looked at his wrist he saw it was bleeding.  
By now Kevin was even too tired to let out a curse. He only shook his head and held his hand under the water and tried to wash the blood off. It did help a bit but Kevin still pushed a tissue under his cuff to stop the bleeding. Even now he desperately tried not to take the cuff off. But he knew that he couldn’t keep up with his attitude anymore. Kevin’s face hardened in determination. He had made a decision. But first he had to talk to someone.

Good half an hour later Kevin was sat in his mother’s living room. Britt looked at her son in concern. She knew something was off and she had a distinct feeling what this was about. Inwardly she sighed. She didn’t know why Kevin was so against the idea of soulmates. She had wished for him to be happy with his destined one but her son had always closed up when she tried to talk about the topic. Eventually she had given up. But now Kevin seemed to want to talk about it and she was happy to help.  
“What’s bothering you?” She asked and Kevin sighed.  
“I think I’ve made a terrible mistake, mum.” He said silently. Britt leaned forward and engulfed her son in a hug.  
“And what mistake would that be?” She asked softly. Kevin sighed and leaned more into his mother.  
“I think I scared my soulmate away.” He admitted. Britt nodded in understanding.  
“Tell me everything.” She said and Kevin did. He told her everything about meeting Stoffel, about their talk in the café and about Kevin running away when Stoffel had mentioned soulmates. Britt was silent for a while after Kevin had finished but then she spoke up again:  
“Kevin, I wanted to ask you this many times before. I never did because I knew you didn’t like to talk about it. But why are you so against the concept of soulmates? Why don’t you like it?” Kevin looked at his mum with sad eyes.  
“I don’t know.” He admitted. “It’s just … you and dad … you were soulmates yet you didn’t work out and I…”  
“Wait a moment!” Britt interrupted her son. “Your dad and I weren’t soulmates.” She then said. Kevin froze and looked at his mum in shock.  
“ _What_? You … you weren’t soulmates?” Britt shook her head.   
“No. When we met each other we knew we weren’t but we still fell in love and we tried to make it possible. But it didn’t work. Marks don’t lie, Kevin! They always tell us the truth.”  
Kevin was shell-shocked. He didn’t know what to say anymore. He had always believed that his parents were soulmates and they didn’t work out. But now his whole world had turned around and he didn’t know what to do. Britt looked at her son and sighed.  
“Go to him, Kevin! Tell him everything. And then – only if you’re ready – take that cuff off and see who your soulmate is. And when you find them – be happy!” Kevin nodded.  
“Thanks mum!” He whispered before he hugged her and then sprinted out of the house.  
Britt looked after him with a faint smile on her face.

Kevin rushed through the streets of Copenhagen desperately searching for a sign of Stoffel. But the Belgian was nowhere to be seen and Kevin cursed the fact that he didn’t have a number or even a hotel name where he could ask about Stoffel. Running through the streets didn’t help at all and soon the rain got heavier and heavier. Before he got completely soaked Kevin saw the small café he went to with Stoffel two days ago. He rushed inside and was greeted by warm air and the delicious smell of chocolate cake. The Dane shrugged his jacket off and put it on a hook near the door to dry. Then he went to the counter and ordered a chocolate cake. When he was here he also could have something to eat. The old lady behind the counter smiled at him when she gave him the cake.  
“Here you are.” She said in a friendly voice. “Oh, and if you’re looking for your friend he is sitting over there. He’s been here all the time since you came here together.” She pointed to a booth half concealed by some plants. Kevin was just about to ask what she meant but then he got a glimpse of the figure that was sat there staring outside in the rain looking as miserable as Kevin had felt the whole day. Suddenly Kevin’s mouth went dry and without picking up his cake he rushed over to Stoffel skidding to a halt in front of him. The Belgian looked up when he heard the steps and he gasped when he saw who was in front of him.  
“Kevin!” He whispered almost brokenly before getting up. Kevin didn’t hesitate a moment but engulfed the young Belgian in a hug.  
“I’m so sorry!” He whispered in Stoffel’s ear. “I’m so, so sorry, Stoffel! I didn’t mean to and I’m willing to explain everything if you decide to listen to me.” Relief washed over Kevin when he felt Stoffel nod. The Belgian slightly drew away from him and looked him in the eye.  
“Tell me.” He said and Kevin felt himself nodding.  
They sat down and the words seemed to rush out of Kevin’s mouth. He told Stoffel everything. Really everything. His fears and doubts and his belief that his parents hadn’t been soulmates. Stoffel listened to it all and at one point he took Kevin’s hand and stroked it in comfort. When Kevin finished he was trembling slightly.  
“I want to know.” He whispered. “I want to know what you really are to me.” Stoffel’s eyes went to the cuff on Kevin’s wrist and then he looked up again questioningly. Kevin nodded and reached out for the clasp of the cuff. His hands were trembling and it wasn’t until Stoffel soothingly put his hand over Kevin’s that the Dane felt strong enough to open the cuff. The leather fell away and Kevin closed his eyes.  
“I can do it!” He whispered. “I must do it.” He felt a warm hand holding his own and the slight reassuring pressure.   
“I can do it.” Kevin whispered again before he opened his eyes. Immediately his gaze was drawn to his wrist where a beautifully carved S in the colours black, yellow and red was sitting.   
A gasping laugh escaped Kevin’s throat when he saw the mark he so long had dreaded.  
“Is it you?” He asked Stoffel who was sitting next to him with tears in his eyes. The Belgian only could nod before he softly took Kevin’s arm and held his own next to it. Kevin felt warmth rushing through his body when he saw the big K in the Danish colours sitting proudly on Stoffel’s wrist.  
“It is you.” Kevin said shakily. “I’m so happy it is you!”  
And with that he drew Stoffel into a searing kiss that the Belgian reciprocated all too happily.

Later when they lay cuddled up in Kevin’s bed, Stoffel already asleep, Kevin looked at his wrist again and stroked fondly over his mark. He noticed in satisfaction that the movement brought a smile on Stoffel’s lips even in his sleep. Slowly Kevin leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on Stoffel’s temple.  
“I think I’m falling in love with you already.” He whispered before pulling the duvet over them and sinking into a deep sleep full of happy dreams with Stoffel.

It seemed his mum had been right: Marks didn’t lie.


End file.
